Gomen Ai Suki
by HebiDoku
Summary: Après une soirée un peu arrosée , Naruto se réveille dans le lit de son meilleur ami. . .Il panique et s'enfuit , pendant toute la journée il essaye de se souvenir de ce qu'il sait passé. . .NaruSasu, Lemon.


OS du 01/06/2009

**GOMEN AI SUKI**

Un blond se réveilla dans un lit immense, de couleur sombre, ses magnifique yeux bleus scrutèrent l'étendue de la pièce, toujours dans les même tons : le noir. Il regarda sous la couette et remarqua qu'il était nu , il commença à paniquer , des rougeurs s'installèrent sur ses joues , il regarda à côté de lui et vit une touffe de cheveux noir , s'alliant parfaitement à la couette et aux draps , il paniqua encore plus, malgré lui il se pencha un peu plus pour être certain de l'identité de l'homme à côté de lui, une peau pâle s'offrit à sa vue , ses mains devinrent moites , il en porta une à sa bouche stupéfait et totalement désorienté , il venait de coucher avec son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il se disputait tout le temps, mais qui malgré lui , il adorait , depuis toujours il savait que ses sentiments étaient plus fort qu'une simple amitié mais jamais il ne l'avait avoué et il faisait semblant de rien.

Mais là , en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, son esprit de presque adulte chauffait , il sortit doucement du lit , à son plus grand plaisir il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune douleur dans le bas du dos , il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la demeure , son cœur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique , ses joues en feu il se dirigea rapidement chez lui , il s'assit sur son canapé , resserra ses jambes contre son torse et plongea sa tête dans ses genoux réfléchissant à la veille

**Flash Back :**

**La rose m'avait dit qu'il y avait une fête , et qu'elle serait super contente si je pouvais ramener le dernier de la lignée , j'ai accepté ne pouvait rien refuser à la magnifique rose. Je suis donc allé chez lui , j'ai sonné et attendu dehors , sur le palier de sa porte, en attendant qu'il ouvre j'ai regardé autour de moi , la maison paraissait lugubre, sombre et triste, comme son propriétaire , jamais le ténébreux n'avait sourit , en tout cas pas en ma compagnie , cette simple constatation amena une étincelle de peine dans mes yeux , je promenais mon regard sur le jardin non entretenu par l'homme vivant dans cette demeure , les arbres vivaient encore , mais la couleur verte des herbes n'était plus tellement verte , les fleurs , quasi inexistante, regardait leurs racines. La porte s'ouvrit et je me retourna vers lui , à mon avis il venait de se réveiller , son air , mais surtout sa tenue, me renseignait sur ce fait. A l'intérieur j'entendis du bruit et je me doutais alors qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul, mais rien dans mon comportement ou mes yeux ne montra la souffrance s'acharnant contre mon cœur , je souris comme un imbécile et dis :**

**-Salut !!! **

**Il hocha tout simplement de la tête pour me faire comprendre que lui aussi me saluait , mais à sa manière **

**-Euh. . .En fait je suis venu te demander de venir à une fête.**

**-Non.**

**Il essaya de refermer la porte mais je mit mon pied entre , purée que ça fais mal , surtout qu'il n'y va pas de main morte !! Je mit ma main et repoussa la porte, je n'entra pas , je ne voulais pas. Surtout qu'il y avait encore une autre personne dedans , je ne préférait même pas savoir qui était-ce **

**-Je suis occupé. Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre.**

**-Non. S'il te plais , je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul.**

**Il me regarda, ses yeux noirs s'accrochèrent à mes yeux bleus , si je ne savais pas me contrôler j'aurai rougit , mais je réussis à me retenir , et surtout à retenir les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de mes yeux. De toute façon , je savais qu'il n'allait jamais m'appartenir , avec toutes les filles et hommes qui lui courraient après , s'il m'acceptait moi , c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Il soupira , dieu que j'aimerai qu'il soupire comme ça si je le prendrai. Mais trêves de rêve futiles qui n'arriveront jamais **

**-D'accord. Mais rassure moi , il y a de l'alcool ?**

**-Sans doute. **

**-Hum.**

**-Euh. . .**

**Je ne savais plus quoi dire , je me retourna alors pour partir mais il m'interpella **

**-Hey, crétin , c'est quand ? Et où ?**

**-Ce soir. Et au même endroit que toute les autres fois.**

**Je ne m'étais même pas retourné, je ne voulais pas , mes larmes faillirent déborder , quand il m'interpella , j'entendis aussi l'autre personne , dans la maison , l'appeler en lui disant 'chéri' , mon cœur me faisait mal , une nouvelle fois la personne l'appela ainsi , j'entendis le ténébreux se retourner en grognant, ni une ni deux je m'enfuyais , ne laissant qu'un simple courant d'air. Chez moi, les larmes perlèrent mais je me repris bien vite , je ne devais pas avoir ce genre d'attitude , jamais personne ne m'avait vu pleurer , ni me plaindre , sauf pour emmerder les autres mais c'était voulut. Alors que là , je ne souhaitais absolument pas qu'on me voit dans cet état pitoyable , je me ressaisit rapidement. . .**

**Fin Flash Back**

Il releva la tête de ses genoux et regarda l'heure affiché sur l'écran de son ordinateur , celui-ci venait tout juste de sonner , annonçant un nouveau message , même s'il n'était pas d'humeur la vie continuait , l'heure indiqua qu'il avais un peu plus de quatre heures de retard pour ses cours , mais peu importait , il ouvrit le mail et le lut :

_Bah mon blond , où es tu ? Hier soir a été épuisant , je te l'accorde ( surtout que tu es partis en avance avec une conquêtes- MAIS QUI EST-CE ?- ) mais tout de même raté les cours , cette personne a dû t'épuiser ! Chez toi ? Chez lui/elle ? Je veux savoir !! Enfin ON veut savoir ! Bon , à propos des cours – tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas être là , y en a plein mais on s'en fous ,Ah mais y a aussi l'associable-au-cul-que-j-aimerai-croquer- 'Fin ton meilleur ami quoi. ( Au fait comment tu fais pour être autant ami avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Il est imbu de sa personne , ne cause jamais, ne souris jamais- quoique je l'ai déjà vu sourire- ( lui aussi est partit tôt mais je ne sais pas avec qui, par contre il était clean lui. ) Bref, Rosie-Rosa t'a fait un double de tout les cours que tu as manqué ( en gros quatre heures , mais bon. ) Je tiens à dire que , le-vieux-tout-moche-qui-nous-fait-toujours-chier , bah il a remarqué ton absence , trouve une bonne excuse parce que sinon. . .Tu Es Mal ! Bon. Voilà pour les petits trucs , j'attends de te voir pour que tu me racontes ta nuit . _

_La troupe en personne ! _

_PS: T'as réussis à assurer hier ? Parce que t'étais totalement défoncé ! ;) _

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit avant , il ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler , alors comme ça même cette espèce de chien mouillé l'avait vu sourire , en plus le blond était totalement défoncé lors de la soirée, voilà pourquoi il ne me souvenait de rien ,enfin quelque bribes. Il se ressaisit doucement , écrivant un autre mail pour les renseigner :

_Yo, les gars ( Non les filles ne me frappez pas ! ) Je suis désolé de ne pas être là, j'ai encore mal à la tête à cause d'hier , je dois dire que je ne me souviens de rien , je ne peux donc pas réponde à vos questions , j'étais seul ce matin et je ne me souviens même pas avoir couché avec quelqu'un. Alors. . .Mais bon , ce n'est pas grave , je dirai à cet emmerdeur ( le-vieux-tout-moche-qui-nous-fait-chier ) que j'étais partit sur la tombe de ma grand-mère. Je ne cherche pas plus loin je sais , mais bon. Bon j'vous laisse , je veux décuver, et reprendre mes esprit doucement . _

_Ciao !_

_La blondeur même._

_PS: De toute façon qui que soit cette personne ça ne vous concerne pas. _

Et il leur envoya , il s'allongea sur son canapé , n'ayant ni l'envie de manger ou d'aller dans sa chambre , ses paupières se fermèrent doucement ,lui montrant les images de la nuit dernière

**Flash Back :**

**Pour aller à cette soirée , je m'habilla d'une simple chemise blanche avec une tête de mort argenté dans le dos , les deux boutons n'étaient pas fermés laissant à la vue de tous le début de mon torse sous ma peau halé , un jean noir , large pour les cuisses et les mollets mais moulant sur mes fesses , malgré qu'on voyait mon boxer noir , s'alliant parfaitement à mon jean , je sortis rapidement de chez moi , j'étais déjà en retard , comme quoi on ne change pas les habitudes, mes professeurs savent parfaitement que j'aurais toujours du retard , je ne pouvais pas être à l'heure , c'était dans mes gênes , quand je fut presque devant la porte je vis le ténébreux attendre , adossé au mur , les bras croisé dans une tenue , hum j'en croquerai bien. Son tee-shirt moulant noir au manche qui s'arrêtait sur les épaules, avec un dragon gris foncé que j'entre-apercevait entre ses bras croisé , un jean moulant parfaitement son postérieur mais laissant deviner ses cuisses et mollets , je m'approcha de lui , il me regardait avec une mine sérieuse et énervé **

**-Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être à l'heure ? Ou même mieux , en avance ?**

**-Tu me connais non ?**

**-Tsss.**

**-Tu m'attendais ?**

**-J'ai essayé de rentrer mais quand j'ai vu toutes les filles je me suis dis de partir.**

**-Et pourquoi es-tu encore ici ?**

**J'aimais l'entendre parler , surtout qu'il ne parlait jamais énormément alors quand il s'y mettait je ne le lâchait pas **

**-Parce que je t'ai dis que je venais.**

**-Bah , tu sais , ça ne m'aurais pas étonné de ne pas te voir à cette fête. Vu le nombre de lapin que tu me fous.**

**-J'ai d'autre occupation , vois tu .**

**-Hum. Bon maintenant que tu es là, on entre ?**

**Il acquiesça de la tête et je souris grandement , lui prenant la main , malgré c'est grommèlement , nous entrâmes dans la demeure , il me lâcha alors rapidement la main et soupira dédaigneusement , je souris malgré ma tristesse , un sourire confus , je remarqua qu'il ne me regardait même pas , j'en fus plutôt vexé mais ne montra rien , je décida d'aller saluer tout le monde **

**-Aaaah ! Beau Blond ! Tu t'es enfin pointé , avec ton Beau Gosse !**

**-Hé , hé ! Désolé pour le retard mais en fait. . .**

**-On s'en fout de tes excuses bidon ! **

**Lâcha la rose en allant vers mon ténébreux , pas si mien que ça , je partis m'asseoir à côté de ceux qui fume , des trucs pas très net je tiens à préciser , et nous commençâmes à fumer , partit dans nos délires de débile, on buvait aussi , on arrêtait pas , la soirée avança, je remarquais que mon ténébreux restait assis , entouré de fille qui ne dansait pas , ou qui espérait l'inviter à danser , il releva les yeux vers moi et me supplie du regard de l'aider , Je rigola tout seul , c'était tellement rare qu'il me demande de l'aide , je m'approcha du groupes de fan girl ,en écarta quelques unes , sous le froncement de sourcil de mon ténébreux et l'exclamation d'indignation des filles, je savais qu'il se demandait ce que j'allais faire , je lui attrapa le poignet délicatement et le tira à moi , le faisant se lever et se coller contre mon torse – je tiens à rappeler que je suis plus grand que lui d'une demi tête- je murmura , enfin je croyais murmurer mais avec le taux d'alcool et la fumette ça marche pas si bien **

**-Une petite danse avec monsieur-j-ai-un-cul-d-Apollon !**

**Je ne remarqua pas la rougeur naissante sur ses joues , et le traîna sur la piste de danse , nous étions énormément à cette fête , plein de personne que je ne connaissais pas et dont je me fichais , je le colla à mon torse et commença à me dandiner sur la musique , je savais que si je le lâchais ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu il en profiterait pour s'enfuir , il avait ses mains posé sur mon torse et la tête tourné sur le côté , je me pencha un petit peu et murmura , oui je réussis à murmurer vraiment **

**-Gêné ?**

**Il tourna sa tête vers moi , ses sourcils étaient froncés **

**-De quoi ? Je suis énervé , tu sais très bien que je déteste danser ! **

**Il rajouta en murmurant – chose que je n'avais pas entendu sur l'instant mais le matin ensuite-**

**-Il n'y a que toi qui me connaît autant de toute façon.**

**La rose arriva et cria – même si peu de personne écoutait- **

**-OUH !!! BB ET BG DANSE ENSEMBLE !!! ( rapport au beau blond et beau gosse ^^ )**

**-Tsss , laisse nous toi ! **

**Elle partit en rigolant et me lança un clin d'œil en faisant en sorte que le dernier de sa ligné ne le voit pas. **

**-Lâche moi , crétin ! J'en ai marre !**

**-Nan , nan , nan.**

**Encore heureux que je savais me contrôler sinon j'aurai eu une érection démente en le sentant se frotter contre moi et en voyant le déhancher de ses hanches mettant en mouvement son cul atrocement séduisant , mes mains depuis le début sur ses omoplates pour le maintenir près de moi glissèrent sur ses hanches l'entraînant toujours à danser sur la musique effrénée , il protesta mais je lui sourit en rigolant , il se renfrogna et sa moue m'excita , une musique de slow débuta , je leva la tête vers le DJ qui me fit un clin d'œil , et pendant ce fragment de seconde , mon compagnon de danse essaya de se faire la malle , peine perdu je le retint par les hanches **

**-Tututut ! Reste là. **

**-Bordel ! T'es chiant ! Lâches moi !**

**-Non.**

**Devant ma simple réponse il se stoppa , autour de nous tout les autres dansaient le slow , il me fixa de ses yeux ébènes **

**-Si j'accepte d'en faire un seul, tu ma lâches après ?**

**-Peut être.**

**Il soupira en fermant les yeux , ma main vint caresser sa joue , ce qui lui fit rouvrir immédiatement les yeux , ma main toujours sur sa joue , je me pencha à son oreille et souffla **

**-Laisses toi un peu aller. **

**Il soupira de nouveau mais acquiesça de la tête tout doucement , ma main repartit rejoindre sa conjointe , sur les hanches de monsieur-qui-a-un-putain-de-cul ! Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou , relevant un peu son tee-shirt , où mes doigts se glissèrent rapidement, enfin juste sur l'espace qui s'était ouvert , je menait la danse , tournoyant doucement , au loin je vit la rose me sourire grandement en me montrant son pouce , dire que je croyais qu'elle voulait le draguer , une de mes mains s'aventura un peu plus sous le tee-shirt moulant de mon danseur , ce qui le fit reculer rapidement , il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me repousser – mais on ne repousse pas un joueur de rugby comme ça surtout quand on ne fait que de l'athlétisme [En fait l'idée c'est que j'adore le rugby ^^ mais je fais de l'athlétisme alors j'me suis pas creusé pour ça ^^' ] - sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi , je lui attrapa la main et l'emmena plus loin dans la maison , il essaya de m'en empêcher mais ma force était supérieur à la sienne , une salle vide s'étendit à moi , après l'avoir fait entrer je referma la porte , le ténébreux regarda autour de lui essayant de voir si une fuite était envisageable mais je ne le laissa pas chercher bien longtemps , je lui pris le menton avec une de mes mains , délicatement – on a beau dire tout les rugbyman ne sont pas des brutes- il me regarda dans les yeux , je me pencha vers lui , frôlant ses lèvres tentatrices, mon souffle chaud contre sa bouche mais il fit une remarque moins agréable , tout en murmurant ses lèvres touchèrent tout doucement les miennes pendant qu'il parlait**

**-Tu sens l'alcool. C'est horrible**

**Son chuchotis me fit frissonner , tout doucement je posa mes lèvres contre les siennes , au début il essaya de me pousser mais il n'y mettait pas assez de conviction , ne posant que ses mains sur mon torse et appuyant légèrement pour me repousser , s'il était vraiment contre je n'aurais pas continué , je ne suis pas un violeur quand même , mes mains glissèrent sur ses fesses , il se raidit alors me repoussant avec un peu plus de conviction , nos lèvres se frôlant encore mais il murmura autre chose**

**-Pas. . .Pas ici. Chez moi.**

**Je ne me fis pas prier et nous sommes sortit de la maison. **

**Fin Flash Back**

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut , la nuit était tombé , il tourna la tête vers son ordinateur et remarqua qu'il avait encore un nouveau message ,il s'approcha et s'assit sur son siège , il regarda en même temps l'heure , 21h45, il cliqua sur le message pour l'ouvrir et le lut

_C'est re-nous ! J'y crois pas , tu te souviens même pas avoir couché ! _

_Tu devais être vraiment défonce ! Les filles rouspètent encore , je ne pense pas que tu vas venir à la fête de ce soir je me trompe ? Mais les filles voudrait aller chez ton meilleur ami pour lui demander de venir , on pourrait avoir son adresse ? _

_La troupe de nouveau !_

_PS: T'es méchant ! Tu voudrais même pas nous dire qui c'est ! Roooh ! Par contre si tu pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi Rosie-Rosa ne veut pas que le ténébreux-au-cul-de-dieu vienne je te jure que je me mets à tes pieds ! Il est pourtant canon ( surtout que c'est elle qui vous a surnommé BB et BG ) ^^ Ciao !_

Ce mail énerva le blond , comment pouvait-il lui demander son adresse ,et la raison pour laquelle la rose ne voulait pas qu'il vienne c'est qu'elle savait que l'homme aux yeux du ciel l'aimait. Il lui avait tout raconté quand il s'était sentit trop déprimé après une nouvelle conquête du ténébreux il répondit au mail

_Re. Désolé je ne peux pas vous donner son adresse ,je tiens encore à la vie , il est flippant quand il s'y met , il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais donner son adresse donc , je ne peux pas. _

_Les raisons ne te concernent pas. Voilà. _

_Ciao !_

_Toujours le blond._

Et il envoya , il savait que son mail n'était pas très sympa mais bon. Il s'en fichait , il décida de se faire à manger , un truc rapide , il mit des ramens au micro-onde ne voulant pas s'embêter avec ça , il avait déjà de quoi s'emmerder , mais au moins ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit , mais il appréhendais la suite , un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en se souvenant que le ténébreux lui avait quand même proposé d'aller chez lui pour ne pas le faire dans cette salle hideuse pour être précis. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite , comment avait réagit le ténébreux ? Sans doute était-il comme lui dans le brouillard mais vu que le blond n'avait pas été avec lui à son réveil il ne s'en souvenait pas tout comme lui. C'était mieux ainsi , mais un détail vint le chiffonner quand même, pourquoi n'était-il pas allé en cours aujourd'hui s'il ne savait rien ? Peut être trop fatigué. Hum sans doute et puis l'alcool aide dans ces cas là. Mais le ténébreux n'avait rien bu , il l'avait regardé pendant toute la soirée aucun verre n'avait été dans ses mains ou porter à ses lèvres rosées , il paniqua de nouveau , et si le ténébreux se souvenait de tout ? Comment allait-il faire ? Surtout comment allait-il se comporter ? Mais en même temps le ténébreux devait le trouver à son goût pour avoir accepter de coucher avec lui alors qu'il était sobre mais il ne faut pas rêver jamais le ténébreux ne l'aimera. Son micro-onde sonna le ramenant à la réalité , il sortit son pot de ramen et prit des baguettes il mangea rapidement et jeta le tout à la poubelle après finit , il partit dans sa chambre se rendormant presque immédiatement , emporté par ses souvenirs

**Flash Back**

**Il n'y eu que la rose qui nous remarqua partir discrètement , elle me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil à croire que c'était la mode. Avec le dernier de sa lignée nous marchâmes main dans la main jusque chez lui , bien sûr je ne pouvais pas toujours me retenir , il fut plaqué plusieurs fois contre un mur pour que je puisse l'embrasser sauvagement me laissant entendre ses gémissement si excitant , arrivé chez lui je ne pris pas le temps de regarder les lieux dans lesquels je n'était jamais entré , je m'étais toujours arrêté devant le pas de la porte , nous enlevâmes rapidement nos chaussures et je le plaqua contre sa porte d'entrée je fis glisser mes mains sur ses fesses rebondies , les caressant doucement , puis je fis glisser mes mains sur ses cuisses pour le soulever , il m'entoura de ses jambes rapprochant nos bassins , ses bras entourèrent ma nuque , je continuais de l'embrasser sauvagement , exprimant le désir que j'avais de lui , je me dirigea vers les escaliers avec les pires peines du monde , si on peut dire que se faire embrasser par un dieu vivant était une peine , il relâcha ma bouche sous un grognement mécontent de ma part qui le fit sourire et il me murmura **

**-La seule chambre avec la porte ouverte.**

**Alors comme ça il laisse sa chambre ouverte , mais il ne me laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps sur la question qu'il fondit de nouveau sur ma bouche , menant la danse de nos langues , les faisant s'entre-choquées , caressant délicatement ma langue sur une partie de sa longueur , pendant ce temps je montais les escaliers plutôt doucement trop enivré dans le baisé partagé , pour lequel je fantasmais secrètement depuis , déjà , trois ans , mes mains étaient sous ses fesses pour le maintenir mais surtout pour le caresser à mon gré , enfin nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre , je referma la porte d'un coup de pied et je l'installa sur son lit , au début il ne voulait pas me lâcher mais je le fis céder , il était allongé sur le dos , sur son lit , les bras plié un peu au dessus de sa tête remontant son tee-shirt sans le vouloir , ses lèvres rosées et appétissante m'attirait , ses joues rendues rouge m'excitèrent encore plus , doucement je me positionna sur le lit , les genoux seulement , je me pencha embrassant doucement ses lèvres tentatrices mes mains s'attardèrent à enlever son tee-shirt caressant son torse fin et doucement musclé sous une peau d'albâtre , il leva les bras pour que je puisse lui enlever son haut et dès qu'il fut enlevé je retournais m'acharner sur ses lèvres douce à souhait et jouer avec sa langue , mes mains glissèrent de son torse à son pantalon que je fit tomber de ses jambes très rapidement , il ne lui restait plus que son boxer noir , je fus plus que satisfait en remarquant le bosse formé à ce niveau , je lui lança un sourire pervers et il rougit brusquement , ma main droite se place sur son membre en érection , il gémit sans pouvoir se retenir , ce qui le fit rougir encore plus , il plaça une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir , j'eus un sourire en coin sachant que je l'entendrai de toute façon , je lui enleva rapidement son boxer et me pencha vers son membre , mes mains caressèrent son torse blême , ma langue traça toute sa longueur et il se cambra brusquement , appuyant plus fortement sa main sur sa bouche , ses jambes se replièrent mais restèrent largement ouverte pour que je soit entre ses jambe , mes mains quittèrent son torse pour se place sur les cuisses de mon futur amant les caressant doucement , avec ma langue je continuais mon manège , adorant le visage de cet être , je consentis enfin à prendre en bouche le membre du ténébreux qui ne pu retenir un gémissement de traverser sa gorge , je souris doucement , m'attardant à faire des mouvements de va et vient lent et de faire tourner ma langue sur le membre de mon meilleur ami , je remarqua que le ténébreux se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieur tentant de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir , je pris l'initiative d'accélérer le mouvement , rapidement il ne pu retenir ses gémissements me laissant écouter ces sons parfaits , ma langue s'enroulait encore et encore autour de son membre , il finit par se libérer dans ma bouche , je mit deux doigts dans ma bouche pour les imprégner de son essence et je l'avala , j'allais mettre un doigts en lui quand il m'arrêta, je le regarda et je vis dans son regard de la peur , celui qui avait survécu avait peur d'une pénétration anale j'en aurai ris s'il me l'avait dit en le faisant avec quelqu'un d'autre , mais comme il était avec moi et pas un autre je ne ris pas et je n'avais même pas l'envie de rire , il avait ma main dans la sienne , ou plutôt mon poignet dans sa main , il détourna les yeux et me dit dans un souffle presque inaudible **

**-Je suis toujours vierge.**

**Mon visage exprima mon étonnement je ne pu m'empêcher de demander**

**-Vierge de 'partout' ou juste niveau homme-homme ?**

**Il rougit encore plus , ses joues contrastaient avec sa peau pâle , ses jambes encore écartées et moi entre elles , son corps tendu m'excita plus que dans mes fantasme il murmura**

**-Totalement.**

**Alors là , je dois dire que je suis resté sur le cul , il était totalement vierge !! **

**-Mais. . .Les personnes qui étaient chez toi , me dis qu'elles étaient là juste pour prendre le thé !**

**Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être énervé il mentait c'était obligé **

**-Je. . .Je n'ai jamais dépassé les préliminaires. . .**

**J'en restait comme deux ronds de flan , puis je sourit franchement heureux de savoir que j'allais être son premier il ne comprit pas mon sourire je l'embrassa doucement , puis je fis entrer ma langue dans sa bouche et nous commençâmes un ballet enflammé , sa main lâcha mon poignet et j'avança ma main devant son intimité , que je caressa du bout du doigt , dès qu'il sentit mes doigts il se crispa mais je continuais de l'embrasser lui faisant oublier puis j'entra un doigt en lui , sans faire exprès du moins je le crois il me mordit la langue , je fis arrêter le baisé pour m'attaquer à son oreille , je souffla dessus , lécha et suçota son lobe d'oreille le faisant doucement gémir mais je sentais aussi qu'il bloquait au niveau de mes doigts , je lui murmura**

**-Chut. Ça fera sans doute un peu mal au début mais ensuite tu me supplieras de recommencer.**

**Je le vis rougir et ça me fit sourire , je lécha doucement sa joue et il se décrispa , me permettant de bouger mon doigt en de lent va et vient , rapidement je rajouta le deuxième , il ne le sentit pas , je fis des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer encore mieux , c'était rare pour moi de prendre autant de temps avec quelqu'un mais c'était lui et pas un autre , je ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal pour sa première fois mais aussi je ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal en sachant que c'était moi. Des petits gémissements accompagnaient mes mouvements de va et vient en lui, me prouvant qu'il s'était habitué , je décida alors d'enlever mes doigts , il ne dit rien mais me regarda avec une certaine appréhension , je lui souris doucement pour essayer de le détendre , il ferma doucement les yeux et passa ses bras autour de mon cou , me rapprochant de lui, mes bras de chaque côté du ténébreux me permettait de me maintenir , je mit mon membre face à son intimité et le pénétra doucement , je l'entendis étouffer un gémissement plaintif qui me fit tout arrêter , je l'embrassa dans le cou, suçotant sa peau au parfum enivrant , exaltant , il me mordilla l'oreille pour me dire que je pouvais continuer , je ne me fis pas prier et rentra plus profondément en lui , il me mordit la jugulaire , je ne dis rien acceptant qu'il me fasse tout et n'importe quoi, il aurait pu me tuer à cet instant précis que je l'aurais laissé faire , doucement j'entama un lent va et vient pour qu'il continu de s'habituer à l'intrus en lui. J'entendais, avec délice, de petit gémissements de plaisir , je releva la tête de son cou pour le regarder, le ténébreux avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte pour me permettre d'entendre ces sons , les joues rougis sous sa peau pâle , il était magnifique , tout simplement éblouissant , sans vraiment le remarquer je commença à aller de plus en plus vite pour entendre plus fort ses gémissements , c'était purement égoïste mais en même temps je ne pouvais m'en empêcher , cela faisait trois ans que je le voulais, trois ans que j'attendais , et maintenant que je l'avais , je n'allais pas le lâcher , ses gémissements se transformèrent en cri quand je toucha fortement sa prostate , je m'affaira à toucher encore et encore cette prostate pour l'entendre crier, au début il voulut cacher ses cris mais je l'en empêcha en lui mordant la lèvre inférieur , il me laissa donc entendre ses cris , de plus en plus fort , de plus en plus prononcé , je le pilonnais fortement , cherchant cette tâche en lui , cherchant à l'emmener au septième ciel , il s'accrochait à mes larges épaules , rentrant ses ongles dans ma peau , je ne sentais même pas cette infime douleur , je l'embrassa à pleine bouche , mélangeant nos langues dans un ballet infernal , ses cris étouffés par nos bouches , mes coups de reins augmentèrent encore , plus dur , plus profond. Il lâcha mes lèvres , pour porter les siennes à mon oreilles , je n'arrêtais toujours pas mes coups de reins le faisant toujours crier , il dit dans un murmure **

**-Je. . .Je t'aime Naruto.**

**Je sais que je ne lui ai pas répondu après qu'il me l'ait dit , mais je sais que mes coups de reins ont augmentés , pour finalement qu'il se libèrent entre nos deux torses , et que moi je libère mon essence en lui , le marquant comme mien. Je me retira de lui doucement , l'embrassant doucement , puis m'allongeant sur le côté , il vint se blottir dans mes bras , je déposais un léger baisé sur son front et remonta la couette sur nous. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi. . .**

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut , des perles de sueur sur son beau visage d'ange , mais son visage exprimait l'inquiétude et l'effarement , il ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus , ne regarda même pas son réveil qui indiquait 3h30 du matin , il s'habilla à la va vite , un simple tee-shirt noir , moulant ses muscles , et un pantalon large , ensuite il mit rapidement ses baskets pour s'enfuir de chez lui en prenant ses clés , il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte à clé qu'il dévalait les escaliers de son immeuble , courant dans les rues d'une ville qu'il connaissait pas cœur , il courrait , se remémorant toute la soirée dans sa tête , comment avait-il fait pour être si stupide ?

_Retour en arrière d'une journée _

Le ténébreux s'était endormi sur le torse puissant de son amant , et il l'espérait petit-ami , cela faisait deux ans qu'il l'aimait en secret , qu'il le désirait , il avait toujours eu du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit , c'était pour cela qu'il était allé à cette fête , ne sachant pas comment elle allait finir , mais dès le début il savait qu'il allait s'emmerder , déjà les filles qui le poursuivaient , et qui le collait comme pas possible , quand Naruto était venu l'aider, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il allait l'aider comme ça mais au final le blond avait bien fait. Quand le blond s'était réveillé , le ténébreux n'était plus sur lui , bougeant dans son sommeil, le dernier de sa lignée avait pensé qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras mais rien , il avait remarqué qu'il s'était mit à paniquer et qu'il était sortit en trombe de chez lui. Le ténébreux s'était relevé directement après , ne comprenant pas son comportement , mais il était blessé , son cœur semblait être prit dans un étau qui se resserrait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait , les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues , ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que douleur , toute la matinée il essaya d'arrêter ses larmes en vain , le blanc de ses yeux devint rouge à force de pleurer , il ne mangea pas à midi , la faim l'avait quittée , le laissant seul , abandonné , ses larmes coulaient encore et encore , il s'en voulait. Il avait dit les mots qu'il ne fallait pas. Il avait pensé que le blond ressentait la même chose , mais en faite le blond ne ressentait qu'un désir physique , le ténébreux essuya rageusement ses larmes mais d'autres vinrent salir son visage pâle , il n'alla pas en cours, ne voulant pas se montrer , il aurait dû réfléchir avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup , maintenant il allait mourir de suffocation s'il ne se reprenait pas , sa famille avait été tuée et lui allait mourir en s'étouffant avec ses pleurs , qu'elle ironie , il aurait cent fois plus préféré mourir en même temps qu'eux. Mais il s'était raccroché au blond , mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci apprenne ses sentiments qui avaient mit du temps à se développer , il aurait préféré ne jamais l'aimer comme il l'aimait , c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne souriait jamais en compagnie du blond pourtant c'était avec lui qu'il avait envie de sourire ,pas avec les autres qui ne voyait que son argent et son titre. Naruto , lui, ne s'occupait pas de ça , enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait , maintenant le blond allait pouvoir se vanter d'avoir couché avec le dernier de sa lignée !

Le temps passa , maintenant il faisait nuit , il avait donc passé toute sa journée à pleurer sur son sort mais le pire c'était qu'il n'était même pas mort de sa supposé suffocation , qu'est-ce qui le raccrochait à la vie dorénavant ? Rien , alors pourquoi ne pas rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait , pourquoi ? Parce qu'il espérait , un infime espoir le conservait , il savait que c'était totalement stupide et que jamais ça n'arriverait mais l'espoir fait vivre , il ne pouvait décemment oublier qui était le blond, totalement imprévisible. Au fond de lui il voulait que le blond revienne , le prenne dans ses bras, lui dise qu'il est désolé du mal qu'il lui a fait , qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte et qu'il s'en voulait. Mais il savait que jamais cela n'arriverait pas. Il regarda l'horloge accroché aux mur et remarqua qu'il était quatre moins dix du matin , il soupira de dépit , il n'avait toujours pas réussit à arrêter ses larmes , il ne pouvait pas sécher constamment les cours , soudain il entendit sonner à sa porte , il releva la tête mais décida de ne pas ouvrir la porte , il n'était pas présentable , et puis à quatre heure du matin , il dormait , normalement , mais la sonnette retentit encore se faisant accompagné par des tambourinement sur sa porte en bois massif il entendit une voix s'élever de derrière la porte

-Ouvre !! S'il te plais ouvre !!!! Je. . .

Les coups s'arrêtèrent , il entendit la personne glisser le long de sa porte , il se leva en ayant essuyer ses larmes qui s'apprêtaient à re-couler mais il les retint un maximum , il ouvrit la porte brusquement , faisant relever la tête à une personne à genoux devant sa porte. Le blond se releva , il prit le ténébreux dans ses bras , les larmes de ce dernier re-prirent leur chemin le long des joues rougies d'avoir autant pleurer. Le dernier de sa lignée repoussa le blond du mieux qu'il put , des gémissements dû à ses pleurs se firent entendre ,

-Je. . .Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas.

Le ténébreux secoua la tête dans tout les sens essayant d'empêcher Naruto de voir ses pleurs , peine perdu

-Va t'en ! Va t'en !!!

-Non. Je. . .Je t'aime Sasuke !

-Menteur !! Va t'en ! Ne dis pas ça juste pour me consoler !!

-Mais ! Sasuke , j'te jure ! Je t'aime , je m'en veux d'être partie ! J'ai paniqué en me rendant compte que j'avais couché avec toi, je me suis demandé comment tu allais réagir et je ne me souvenais plus de la soirée !

-Alors qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? DEGAGE !

Sasuke continuait de crier 'dégage' en frappant le torse du blond , ses forces se perdaient mais il continuait de frapper le blond , ses larmes coulaient toujours , attristant le blond , fautif de son état , Naruto le prit dans ses bras , l'empêchant de le frapper , le serrant contre son torse , le ténébreux s'accrocha au tee-shirt du blond , ses gémissements ne s'arrêtant toujours pas , résonnant dans l'esprit du blond , celui-ci se pencha vers l'oreille de son interlocuteur et murmura

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur , je t'aime Sasuke.

Les larmes du ténébreux redoublèrent

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

Le blond sortit une bague de sa poche , il l'avait acheté en pensant un jour la donner au ténébreux mais le courage lui avait manqué , maintenant il ne reculait plus , la bague était en argent , avec des filament d'or s'enroulant autour de la bague , Naruto prit la main du ténébreux et y glissa la bague à l'annulaire il souffla doucement :

-Ça.

Le rugbyman sécha les larmes de son petit-ami à l'aide de ses pouces en murmurant 'pardon, pardon' après que les larmes furent séchées, Sasuke regarda le blond dans les yeux et sourit , un vrai sourire pas ce qu'il faisait aux autres , un sourire remplit d'amour et de tendresse , le blond ouvrit grand les yeux , avant de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières et de sourire à son tour , heureux. Le ténébreux se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond chuchotant au passage un

-Désolé je t'aime.

OWARI !

----------------------------------------

Hebi: En fait c'était un OS pour mon anniversaire ( 1er juin ) Que j'ai mis sur mon blog et comme on m'avait dit qu'elle était bien ( fière ^^ ) je décide de la mettre ici ^^

Naruto: Je suis vraiment trop con dedans !

Hebi: Bourré et shouté serait mieux mais oui.

Sasuke: Je. . .JE PLEURE O.O

Hebi: *hoche la tête*

Sasuke: Na. . .NAN MAIS CA VA PAS JE PLEURERAIS JAMAIS A CAUSE DE CE BLOND TOTALEMENT CON

Hebi: Je ne sais plus où j'ai lu ça mais ça ma marquée : "Le blond est trop mignon mais . . .Tellement con. . ." ^^ J'm'en souviens encore alors que ça fais un pitit moment je crois Mais je ne suis pas sûre des paroles je sais qu'il y avait blond , mignon et con , mais après comment est tournée la phrase je ne m'en souviens plus trop ^^

Naruto: Hey ! Hey ! Regardes je t'offres une bague Sas'ke !!

Sasuke: Oui , oui j'ai vu . . .( il l'a porte mais la cache )

Naruto: Hé hé ! ( tout fièr de lui ! )

Hebi: Bon à toute ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


End file.
